Victori-Yes Alternate
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Another alternate of the last episode of Victorious


**Victori-Yes Alternate**

Note: Tori was never asked to make pizza with Jade, André was never asked by Posey to help songwriting, and Jade had to go watch drag racing with Beck in this story.

(Tori's POV)

Say yes for an entire day? Piece of cake!

So Beck just told me his plan to get Jade to go drag racing with him and he did it and it worked. The lovely couple are going to watch racing that Jade hates. I laugh as jade walks off after she said Yes. Just hope nothing awkward happens today when I say yes. As I close my locker, a pair of strong and muscular arms snaked around my waist, trapping me against the person's body. I felt my boyfriend's lips peck me on the cheek. I giggle.

"Hey, Dré," I say to my boyfriend.

"Hey, baby."

I turn around in his arms and kiss him full on the lips for a second. I break away. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder I ask my André, "So, what are your plans?"

"Well it kinda depends."

"How?"

"Do you have time?"

"Yes."

See? Plain and simple to day a three letter word.

"Well, I wanted to know if the two of us can go on a date tonight at the café we went to after the whole ping pong deal in our sophomore year."

"Oh yeah! But why that place?"

"It was where we sang our first duet, Tell Me that You Love Me."

"Good thinking!"

"Besides it is our anniversary, do you not remember?"

"Yes! Of course I remember!"

I really did. I've got a good gift for Dré at home. But no it doesn't involve the 2 of us sharing beds.

Dré said with a smile, "So Ms. Vega, are you willing go on a date with me tonight?"

I smile back, knowing I would obviously say yes and because I had to because it's "Say Yes" day, "Yes, Mr. Harris. Yes I will."

* * *

The doorbell rang and Trina yelled, "Tori! Get the door!"

I groan. Why couldn't she get it when she was like right next to it?! Oh right because she's Trina. The definition of a Trina is a untalented, dumb, lazy goofball that is my sister.

I open to my door and smiled as I saw André standing there with a formal suit on.

"Hey, girl," he says.

"Hi, baby," I peck him on the lips.

"Get a room you two," Trina said interrupting us.

I roll my eyes, picked up my purse, straitened my dress and said to my sister, "I gotta go, bye."

I closed the door behind us and sighed. Dré looked at me with concern, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Trina is what's wrong." I mumble.

Dré chuckled, "Alright cheer up, you got your favorite man here to take you on a date without any Trina involved."

I tease with a smirk, "Who said you were my favorite man?"

Dré said worriedly, "What?! I'm not?!"

I giggled pecking him on the cheek, "You're too gullible, André."

"You're too much of a tease, Tori," he said, pouting.

* * *

I laughed covering my mouth, trying not to let other people look at us while we joked about Dré's grandmother.

"Wait! So you're grandmother called you saying there was an emergency and that she was dying, but it was just that she couldn't open her can of peaches?!" I ask in between laughs.

"She loves peaches! She sounded like she was dying over the phone because she thinks she is when she doesn't get her 'hourly peaches.'"

I laughed. This is really funny! Our foo had arrived and we just finished eating and all so we've been flirting, talking about our lives, etc. The man arrives with the bill and André almost choked on his drink as he saw the price. I looked worriedly at my boyfriend saying, "Dré what's wrong?"

He said with disbelief in his voice, "It's a total of $876!"

I covered my mouth in shock. I understand that this restaurant was expensive but last time we had 7 people in total including us and it was only $1000! But it should be way less if it's only 2, but it only dropped by less than 200! What the hell!

I say worriedly, "Well, h-how much do you have on you?!"

"600."

"Good! I have 500 in my purse!"

He sighed in relief, "I'm so sorry, Tori, I should've been paying..."

I look at him in comfort, "Oh baby, it's okay! I love you. I wouldn't even care if we ate at McDonald's for dinner! I just want to spend time with you."

He smiled, "Ditto."

* * *

"This is nice." I say happily.

"Yeah."

I had my head leaned on Dré's shoulder with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We watched the beautiful view of the lake. The water fountain elegantly spraying water into the shining lake. The reflection of the crescent moon rippling in the water. The stars reflected against the water, the shiniest thing you could find in the lake. It was gorgeous.

"This place it beautiful," I sigh.

"Not as beautiful as you.'

I smile up at him and peck him on the cheek. We lay there still until Dré started talking again, "Okay."

He sat up and then got down on one knee holding my hand, as I sat on the wooden bench, curiously staring at my boyfriend.

"Tori," he started, "I've loved you ever since the two of us got together. I never knew my relationship would last this long. We've been dating for three years, ever since our sophomore year and I've never had a relationship like that. You're beautiful, smart, kind, talented, and just plain perfect. I love you, I mean it. I can't stop being in love you. And I want you to do just one thing for me to make me the happiest man alive. I know this is rushed since we're just finishing high school, but..."

I started feeling tears form. Is he really going to do it? He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, showing me, while asking, "Will you, Victoria Elizabeth Vega, marry me?"

He popped the lid of the box open and that's when I really started crying. The ring was a circle of diamond, making the stars look like they weren't illuminating any light. I elt my tears roll down my cheeks, the tears of happiness. I didn't even grab the ring, I just jumped off the bench and landed on André, pushing us down on the ground while my arms wrapped taut around his neck.

"YES!" I scream.

He chuckled and hugged back. I sniffled as my tears kept falling. I broke away to give Dré some space. He grabbed the box and took the ring out, slipping it on my finger. I smiled even brighter. He wiped my tears away and gave me a kiss. Now, I didn't just say yes because I had to because Sikowitz wanted us all to do so. I said yes, because I really wanted to be with André, my favorite man that I love most.

* * *

_**For the guest who requested it.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out.**_

agjhaO;IB


End file.
